


Кошелек или жизнь?

by Rishima_Kapur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Halloween, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur
Summary: За что Дерек Хейл так ненавидит Хеллоуин?





	

— Кошелек или жизнь!

Обычно за этой фразой следовали визг и топот маленьких ножек: подобрав расшитые бисером юбки, баллончики с искусственной паутиной и крючковатые посохи, принцессы, спайдермены и гэндальфы улепетывали от дома Хейлов, только пятки сверкали.

А все потому, что Дерек ненавидел Хеллоуин. Нет, не так. Он НЕНАВИДЕЛ его, не переносил на дух вид огромных оранжевых тыкв, идеально круглых, словно из рекламных каталогов. Его воротило от налепленных на двери люминесцирующих пауков, от кричащих вывесок с объявлениями о распродаже конфет. А коллег, сразу приходящих на работу в костюмах, он попросту презирал.

Каждое 31 октября начиналось для Дерека одинаково: он вставал с постели в препаршивом настроении, угрюмо собирался на работу, матерился всю дорогу от дома до офисного центра, где находилась его контора, рычал на подчиненных, и где-то в районе семи вечера доходил до точки кипения, окончательно срываясь на ни в чем не повинных детях.

У того, кто впервые в жизни столкнулся с Дереком Хейлом именно в этот день, могло сложиться превратное о нем впечатление, которое только усугублялось его брутальной внешностью: темные волосы, густые нахмуренные брови, трехдневная щетина и пронзительный взгляд светлых глаз навевали мысли о томящейся где-то в сыром подвале жертве.

В любой другой день Дерек был симпатичным парнем в очках, способным поддержать любой разговор, любящим смеяться искренне и открыто, чуть запрокинув голову, и широко улыбаться, сражая собеседников наповал очаровательными ямочками на щеках.

Причиной такого преображения была издевка природы, которая обвивалась вокруг его запястья и в данный момент была скрыта от любопытных взглядов ремешком дорогих часов.

* * *

Нужно ли говорить, что к моменту, как метка проявилась на его коже в двадцать девять лет, Дерек уже совсем извелся. За это время он успел пройти стадии: «Моя родственная душа погибла задолго до моего рождения, и я обречен на одиночество», «Моя родственная душа не может говорить, мы не узнаем друг друга, а значит мы оба обречены на одиночество» и комфортно расположиться в стадии: «У меня нет родственной души и я обречен на одиночество», в которой он и пребывал по тот самый день, когда однажды утром, умываясь, заметил на своей руке выведенную корявым детским почерком фразу: «Кошелек или жизнь!»

Вот тогда-то он и взбесился.

— Мало того, что мне пришлось ждать свою родственную душу целых двадцать девять лет! Нет, видимо, вселенной этого было недостаточно!

Кора, которая в это время как раз приехала погостить и остановилась в доме брата, стала невольной свидетельницей этой сцены. Она оперлась о дверной косяк, сложила руки на груди и закатила глаза.

— То, что метка проявилась так поздно, еще ни о чем не говорит, Дерек. Да, обычно это случается в момент рождения второй половинки, но ведь бывали исключения.

Дерек сверкнул глазами в ее сторону.

— Кора, вспомни историю моих романтических отношений и подумай сама, может ли мне так повезти или нет?

Кора тактично промолчала, но Дереку и этого было достаточно.

— Вот и я о том же. Так сколько мне будет, когда я встречусь с этой… этим… ребенком?! Сорок?!

— Да с чего ты вообще взял, что это детский почерк?

Кора остановила нарезающего круги по комнате брата, железной хваткой вцепившись ему в руку. Как оказалось, буквы и правда плясали во все стороны, словно автор надписи только-только научился писать.

— Ну, может человек спешил! Может он очень энергичный и ему сложно усидеть на месте.

Дерек вздохнул и вдруг весь как-то обмяк. Он устало опустился на диван и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Я ценю твою поддержку, но подумай сама. Сколько детей клянчит у тебя конфеты в Хеллоуин? Тридцать человек? Пятьдесят? И каждый произносит одно и то же. И ведь это дети, Кора! Даже если я скажу им те самые слова, они могут просто не обратить на это внимания!

У Коры защемило в груди. Она прекрасно помнила взгляд Дерека, когда их самая младшая сестра, Малия, встретила своего суженого в средней школе. Кора на тот момент уже два года как состояла в счастливом браке — они с будущим мужем познакомились в колледже в первый же день. Дереку тогда было двадцать восемь лет, и он был один.

— Как я ее узнаю? — прошептал Дерек.

— Так, прекрати истерику! — Кора бухнулась перед ним на колени и заставила убрать руки от лица.

Дерек выглядел неважно. Даже его и без того смешные уши, казалось, еще больше загнулись вниз, как у грустной побитой собаки. — Знаешь, скольким людям повезло гораздо меньше, чем тебе? Ты бы мог ходить с фразой: «Добро пожаловать в Старбакс!» И кстати, большинство из этих несчастных все же находят свою пару. Соберись!

Тот слабо улыбнулся, но было видно, что ее слова на него не подействовали.

* * *

31 октября 2016 года началось для Дерека Хейла как всегда. Ди-джей на радио шутил как-то особенно тупо, люди на дорогах вели себя как никогда нагло, постоянно подрезая его в пробке, да и, вдобавок, кофеварка с утра вместо привычного кофе выдала какой-то захлебывающийся звук и отказалась от дальнейших переговоров.

В довершение всего, после того как Дерек въехал в корпоративный паркинг и припарковался на привычном месте, выяснилось, что лифт не работает, а лестница закрыта — и ему пришлось тащиться обратно на улицу, чтобы войти через центральный вход.

Оказавшись на оживленном бульваре, Дерек зацепился взглядом за яркую вывеску «Старбакса» и помедлил. Обычно он заправлялся кофеином дома, и этого ему хватало ровно до обеденного перерыва. Сейчас у него был выбор: он мог подняться в офис и выпить коричневую бурду из автомата, которая, конечно, была больше похожа на машинное масло, чем на кофе, но функцию свою выполняла. Либо он мог заскочить в «Старбакс» и наткнуться на стайку детей, что нередко заглядывали в кафе за бутербродами и брауниз.

Мысли об ароматном капучино с богатой пенкой все же заставили Дерека сделать выбор в пользу последнего. Внутренне подобравшись и подготовившись к новым ударам судьбы, он перебежал дорогу и вошел в кафе.

К счастью, маленьких засранцев нигде не было видно, а в очереди за кофе стояли всего два человека. Дерек сделал заказ смуглому улыбчивому баристе, огляделся вокруг и поморщился: со всех сторон на него скалились светильники Джека, подмигивая своими огненными мертвыми глазницами, а на одной из тыкв был вырезан логотип, что придавало и без того коммерческому празднику еще более гадостную атмосферу. Черт побери, если он увидит еще хоть одну тыкву…

На стойку перед ним с глухим стуком опустился стаканчик с пряно пахнущим кофе — любимым сезонным напитком школьниц. Большим. ТЫКВЕННЫМ. ЛАТТЕ.

Дерек резко поднял голову и встретился с взглядом карамельных глаз. На него в упор смотрел совсем не тот парнишка, что раньше стоял за кассой, но это и не имело значения.

Конечно, в том, что бариста перепутал заказ, не было совсем ничего страшного.

Просто Дерек Хейл НЕНАВИДЕЛ Хеллоуин.

Наверное, это отразилось в его взгляде, потому что парнишка широко распахнул глаза и, кажется, немного подвис. Неловким движением человека, только вчера научившегося пользоваться своими конечностями, он махнул рукой на окружавшие их тыквы, затем на латте и, запинаясь, пробормотал, будто хотел оправдаться:

— Кошелек… или жизнь?

Блеск. Просто отлично. Та самая фраза от какого-то молокососа, едва закончившего колледж, и теперь отрабатывавшего свой диплом баристой в сетевом кафе. Словно издевка какая-то.

— Это что нахрен такое? — угрожающе прорычал Дерек, сжимая руки в кулаки. — Что, блядь, за шутки?

При этих словах парнишка ахнул и сделал какое-то странное движение руками: не то пытался взлететь, не то собирался упасть, но в самый последний момент передумал.

— Можешь засунуть это себе в жопу, — Дерек подтолкнул стакан по направлению к баристе и развернулся, собираясь выскочить из кафе, громко хлопнув дверью, но тот схватил его за руку.

— Подожди!

Дерек медленно обернулся, подумывая откусить парню руку, но замер, увидев его выражение лица: бариста смотрел на него так, будто Дерек воплощал в себе дух Рождества, Дня благодарения и Суперкубка одновременно.

— Подожди! — повторил он. — Блин! Ух ты. Ну ты и мудак!

Гнев тут же сменился возмущением.

— Прошу прощения?!

— Ну да, _теперь_ ты просишь прощения! — бариста запрокинул голову и звонко рассмеялся. — Чувак, ты хоть представляешь, каково было ребенку рассекать по школе с вот этим всем богатством на руке?

Он протянул вперед бледную покрытую родинками руку, на запястье которой витиеватым почерком Дерека было выведено все то, что он вывалил на этого несчастного парнишку всего минуту назад.

— Должен сказать, мои родители пережили много неловких минут, когда я в четыре года попросил прочитать послание, которое мне оставила моя родственная душа, — парень смотрел на Дерека с неподдельной радостью: его губы растянулись в широкой улыбке, а в карамельных глазах плясали веселые искорки. — А как я развлекался в школе! Каждый новый учитель отправлял меня вымыть руки с мылом, потому что все думали, что я это сам написал.

— Боже… — до Дерека наконец начало доходить. Он схватил баристу за руку и нежно провел большим пальцем по запястью. — Прости! Если бы я знал…

— Не парься, чувак, — парень беспечно махнул рукой, но от Дерека не укрылось, как он задрожал от его прикосновения. — Зато видел бы ты их лица после!

Дерек, как завороженный, продолжал поглаживать руку баристы, пока тот, засмущавшись, не отнял ее.

— Послушай…

— Дерек.

— Дерек. Прекрасно. Так вот, Дерек. Ты, конечно, тот еще сгусток добра и солнечного света, и я чувствую, что мне с тобой придется нелегко. Но… — парень выудил откуда-то из-под стойки черный фломастер и что-то быстро написал на руке Дерека. — Я готов дать тебе шанс. Позвони мне.

Тот, как завороженный, прочертил пальцем корявые, пляшущие во все стороны цифры, красовавшиеся теперь на его ладони, и улыбнулся.

— Скажи хоть, как тебя зовут.

— Я Стайлз. А теперь давай, — Стайлз с суровым выражением лица махнул в сторону двери, хотя было видно, что он изо всех сил сдерживает улыбку, — кыш! Не мешай мне работать!

Дерек попятился к выходу, не в силах оторвать взгляда от своей прекрасной, смешно морщащей нос, покрытой родинками с ног до головы… пары, и понимал, что не дотерпит даже до вечера. К чему ждать, если на дворе такой чудесный день?

Какой же все-таки прекрасный праздник, Хеллоуин!


End file.
